


I Notice

by lexigirl20



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long freaking time ago! Back when I wasn't that into slash. I will always have a special place in my heart for Hermione/Ron.

They say my nose is always  
stuck in a book,  
that I don't notice  
if it's not written.  
But I notice.  
The way the freckles dance  
across your nose,  
flow over your cheeks.  
How the muscles  
under your shirt  
look strong enough to  
break me,   
how your smile  
is bright enough to heal me.  
I notice,  
how your teeth  
catch your lower lip  
when you concentrate in class.  
I notice,  
How blue your eyes are,  
how they make my legs quiver,  
and my heart skip a beat,  
when you look in my direction.  
I notice  
how you never know what to say,  
and how you think you're not  
good enough,  
though you   
mean the most to me,  
more than anything.  
I notice how  
your red,  
auburn,  
carrot,  
beautiful  
hair,  
brushes your neck,  
falls into your face when  
you shake your head in  
disagreement.  
I notice  
how you think you're not smart,  
yet I've never beaten you  
in a game of chess.  
I notice,  
how you look at me  
when you   
think I'm not looking,  
when you don't notice the  
shiver running down my spine  
when you touch me  
to get my attention.  
You say I don't notice.  
I noticed,  
that  
I love you,  
Ronald Weasley.  
HG


End file.
